dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Roseguardin
IV}} Sir Roseguardin is a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in Dragon Quest IV as a boss monster, he is essentially a green restless armour charged with the task of protecting Rose. Characteristics Psaro hired or otherwise created him for the sole purpose of protecting Rose from anyone who managed to infiltrate the small fortress he built for her. The party must kill him to speak with Rose. Though just a palette swap of a regular knight enemy, he is significantly more powerful. Moreover, he uses the Sphere of Silence to prevent the party from casting spells. Main game appearances Dragon Quest IV He is an optional boss (called Sir Roseguardin) in Chapter 5 that can be defeated to (re)gain the Sphere of Silence. Depending on the version of the game, Sir Roseguardin will no longer be available to battle after either the defeat of Estark or the completion of Chapter 5. The latter case is rather strange as the humans who kidnapped Rose would have had to get past Sir Roseguardin, but he will still be standing after the kidnapping already took place and is somehow completely unaware that the one he is supposed to protect is no longer present. Dragon Quest XI 3DS and Switch When the Luminary and his comrades arrive in Rosehill, they witness the knight trying to kill Rose and her Slime friend. He fights them and is defeated, while becoming his old self. It turns out an evil voice told him to kill Rose and broke her Echo Flute in the process. Once the flute is repaired, however, he continues his duties of protecting Rose. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Roseguardin appears as a rank A member of the zombie family and is required if the player wishes to synthesize Psaro. One combination for obtaining a Roseguardin is by synthesizing a Lethal armour and Bone baron together. ''Joker 2 Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below'' In this game, to unlock Psaro as a playable character, not only must the player face and defeat Psaro, but also his two Roseguardin bodyguards. Other languages Related monsters *Black knight *Restless armour *Robbin' huddle *Infernal armour *Lethal armour *Merry man *Erdrick's restless armour Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV bosses Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below bosses Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber characters